


Based on Trends (Raging Stallion Side Story)

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Hana is there watching, M/M, Non-Romantic Sex, PWP, Pornography, Pretend Sleeping, Prostate Massage, Top Genji Shimada, but like professionally, it is literally just Genji and Jesse having sex and talking, talking while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Raging Stallions Side Story. Genji and McCree are tasked with working a scene for their adult-content pornography site.  They have sex and talk about things while doing so. It is sex without a real plot and without any romance.   Jesse is rather sleepy while working, which ends up annoying Genji as well as Hana, their camerawoman.Will he be able to climax, or will Genji decide that acting like a pillow princess and just taking it means he doesn't deserve a sweet, sweet release? (The answer is yes. Happy times are had by all.)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Based on Trends (Raging Stallion Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raging Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323413) by [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix). 



> A deleted scene from around Chapter 5 that added nothing to the story at large, so it was cut. McGenji, but only so far that they are friends that have sex for money. Non-romantic, Sorry McGenji fans! Since this is a part of a larger story, the basic gist is that Genji wants to hook up his porn costar with his brother, but everyone is too stupid and stubborn to just talk, use real names, or communicate like normal adults, so it ends up being a Rom-Com, but with more dicks.
> 
> Please read my Pron Star AU, Raging Stallions here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/14323413/chapters/33051381

Jesse grunted. He lifted his hips higher as he rested against his forearms and let his eyes drift closed, relaxing into the rhythmic thrusting of the man behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his lower torso as Genji continued, moaning breathlessly into his sweat and oil-slicked skin. 

He was quieter than usual, a welcome distinction from Genji's standard, very vocal performance. Of course, the scene called for his silence. Jesse was supposed to look like a sleeping body, found naked by the other man. 

To any outsider, this would have looked like a smooth scene. Playing asleep was a lot like playing dead; you just lay there and let your partner do all the work.

Nothing was that simple. 

Even sleeping was work. Jesse still had to find the camera and light, all while not cracking an eye. He had to keep his breathing even and steady, all without giving any of his typical moans and grunts. All was to provide the illusion that he was out like a light.

The worst part was trying to hold his position in a way that looked natural while Genji slid his cock in and out of him, giving the other man the easiest possible position. It was all for the illusion of fucking a sleeping man. 

It was a fantasy.

A fantasy that fans and subscribers voted for online, only mildly winning out over "Suits" and "Soldiers." Jesse had to applaud Sombra for her creative way of bolstering fan communication online. Every month there was a new "Letter of the Month," where fans could vote for kinks and scenes that involved that letter. 

She called it the "Sesame Street Initiative" behind closed doors. It was to add a little SPUNK into their core audience. She even made banners posted all over the front page.

Jack and Gabe loved it. And to be fair, so did he. Traffic increased, and videos that were usually buried in the dregs of the sight were featured on the front page.

Of course, fans voted. They wanted to see more Genji. They wanted to see more Jaxson McCoy, so here they were.

Before Genji came to Blackwatch, It wasn't often Jesse was called to bottom. Overall, he saw himself as a switch. He liked topping but wasn't opposed to having things shoved inside him and a warm cock and hot body? It was too bad Genji had fallen hard into that zone of "work friend" that meant they would screw like bunnies in front of the camera and get a beer afterward. But Genji wasn't the type of man he wanted to bring home at the end of the day. And he was confident the feeling was mutual.

Mostly, when Jesse had been called to bottom, it was usually because the scene called for him to dominate the scene. He was a power bottom, domineering over his partners and taking complete control. 

Lucio was always cute, whining needily as he would stay perfectly still while Jesse took control, usually in a scene where the older jock gave a younger fan or athlete a show of what he could do.

It wasn't often he was asked to be a pillow princess. He had to admit, it was a rather nice change of pace.

Jesse thrust his hips back on instinct, only to have Genji slap his flank and hold onto him, making the movement look like something he had done. Jesse had to remind himself to stay still. He settled back with a low grunt the microphones wouldn't pick up and relaxed his body, sinking further into his arms as behind him the cameras snapped away. For once, Jesse was just a body. He was a prop for the session. 

"Jesse, you don't have to look like a corpse, you know," Hana tsked lightly, clicking her tongue. He barely acknowledged her words as Hana moved around them.

"I was under the impression that I wasn't to be featured here as anything more than just a great ass," Jesse mumbled into the pillow, his voice sleepy.

Hana rolled her eyes and moved to get a nice close-up of his face. He was pretty sure his beard was disheveled, and his eyes were sleepy. "Remember what Jack says," She scrunched up her face and wagged her finger at McCree, dropping her voice into the gruff growl that Jack used every time he was on set, 'When the cameras are on, you are working."

McCree smiled. "Focus of the day isn't to make me look good. 't's all about Genji back there." A sharp thrust directed directly at his prostate pulled a loud grunting moan from the other man as sparks flew in front of his eyes. He moaned loudly, drawing out the vowels on the word 'fuck' as Genji tormented him.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Genji huffed. "It's hard to perform when your partner is literally falling asleep on you."

"Sorry, Genj," Jesse let out a long yawn, arching his back in the process, like a cat that just woke up. "I ain't trying to sabotage you or nothin'. You just got this great motion. Your dick is like Nyquil." 

"That is the worst compliment," Genji huffed. 

"Damn, J, that's cold," Hana let out another low sigh and looked to Genji. "That should be enough, I think, especially since Sleeping Beauty here is deciding to make it a one-man show today."

"Hey," McCree interjected as Genji pulled free of his body with a slight 'pop.' He grunted and laid down onto the pillows under him. "Just gonna leave a man hangin' with a hard-on?"

Genji laughed and sat back on his haunches, wiping away the sweat and oils that greased up his body further into the glistening skin of his chest. He quickly removed the condom and disposed of it when the aide came by with a trash can."Why should I get you off, old man? You weren't doing any of the work back there. I got my own stiffy to think about," He wiggled his hips for emphasis, letting his hard cock bounce against his hips. "If you were a good boy and actually participated, maybe I would have given you a handy."

Jesse grunted and rolled onto his back, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and looked to the woman, still aiming her camera at them. "How much time we got left?"

"Just over forty-five minutes. Plus, you haven't given me the money shot," Hana clicked her tongue and shook her head. "If you don't give him that happy ending because you were 'tired,' Jack will eat your ass." She used the air quotes with a roll of her eyes. "And I don't mean in the fun way."

Jesse sighed dramatically as he opened his legs wide and braced them on either side of Genji. He gave his flagging erection a couple quick. "We'll get him that damn money shot."

"Wow," Genji shook his head. "It's almost as if climaxing is a chore."

"You're the chore," Jesse teased. He placed his hands on top of Genji's muscular thighs, letting his hands roam over the green dragon tattoo embossed there. The ridges of the dragon's scale felt pleasant under his fingers. One day he would inquire further, maybe see if the artist could give him a mean looking one, all in red and gold.

"All over his chest," Hana snapped her gum obnoxiously, pulling Jesse out of his lackadaisical thoughts. "Like, I want to see you shoot all the way up into his hair, all over his face and chest, then rub it in with your cock, yeah? Make it really messy." She lifted the camera back up. "Just pretend I'm not here."

Genji settled onto his chest as Jesse closed his eyes again. His fingers roamed along the other's thighs.

"Gonna need a minute, yeah?" Genji panted, his hand pumping along his shaft quickly, taking time to squeeze his head while giving off a soft moan. 

Hana sighed and dropped the handheld camera by her side. "How long's a minute?"

Genji groaned and rolled his eyes. "Look, I can't just come on command," He let out a short huff of air.

Hana shrugged. "You think it'll be enough time for me to get a drink or-"

"Just get your damn drink," Jesse shifted himself, rolling his shoulders back and situating Genji lower onto his hips.

"You doing okay?" Genji asked as if they were seated at some crowded restaurant and definitely like he wasn't naked and masturbating on Jesse's chest.

"Tired," Jesse answered, "Long weekend trying to get the reports in order and just...I didn't sleep the best last night." He sighed and looked up at the man over him. "Today was supposed to be my day off, but Gabe called this morning sayin' he needed someone to bottom for you and, well, I came in. Figured I could get away with bein' a little bleary-eyed, then Hana wants you to get me all messy for the camera."

"Are you drunk?" Genji asked. As a kindness, he reached back and wrapped his hand around Jesse's cock and tugged on it, just as Hana returned. She lifted the camera and began to film, not caring that they were having a conversation in the middle of it. 

Jesse reached up and began to give Genji the same courtesy, stroking him in time with his own pumping, slick hand. That was something he did appreciate about the other man, he had big hands with hard calluses. He liked how firmly he could grip Jesse, and with that confidence. 

"Ain't drunk, maybe a little hungover, but never drunk." Jesse frowned. "Ain't never showed up to work here drunk."

"That's true," Hana interjected. "I've seen him hungover too. He looks like a bear...well...more like a bear than he usually does. This time, Jesse looks like he actually cleaned up a bit."

A cramp began to form in Jesse's leg, the kind that started a mild ache, then quickly developed into a full charlie horse. He lifted his hip a fraction, sending blood into the limb to try and stay it off. 

"I was up talking to someone online, if you must know," Jesse frowned and looked up into Genji's face. "I met a guy, sort of, we spent the night flirting."

"Cute," Hana stated. 

"Shut it," Jesse grunted and arched up as Genji began to pump him faster. His hips rocked in time with Jesse's own hand, thrusting into the warm tunnel Jesse provided. "Don't need your voice in my ear, Bunny Butt. Get soft every time you speak."

"Well," Hana huffed, "I take it that last night was only flirting then. Maybe instead of chatting with randos, you actually download grinder and get some real sex?"

Genji's hand flew up to his mouth as he tossed his head back and let his neon green hair flip down onto his sweaty forehead. He was hiding a laugh behind that hand.

Jesse smirked up at him. "You can be cute when you aren't running that mouth of yours, you know that?" He reached up and stroked Genji's cheek. "Don't you think I can't see through this little playboy facade you have going on here."

It was a deflection of the conversation, but the haziness that fell over Genji's eyes as he looked down at Jesse spoke about a man too far gone into his pleasure to see through it. "What are you on about?"

"Seen this industry eat men alive. These people can see straight through you, and they try and exploit everything fun and unique about you. This industry don't care enough about you most of the time to try and save you. Guys like you get pegged, and it's hard to break out of it."

Jesse pressed Genji's cock between against his chest, letting the other man rock his hips forward between his firm hand and solid abs. He let Genji fuck into that tight, slick tunnel, while Jesse's thumb rolled against his head, against the slit where precum oozed. 

It wouldn't be long now.

Genji's hips snapped forward again. He gave a breathy chuckle. "You talk like you've been pegged yourself," He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at the double entendre.

Jesse groaned again, throwing his free arm around Genji's lower back and guiding his every thrust. "Har har, let's make a joke at the guy who just took a giant cock in his ass; Yes, I am speaking from experience you twat. I've seen your type get burned out with this job. It's not the easiest job in the world, and it gets harder once the audience pegs you, metaphorically, I mean."

Genji leaned down and nibbled against his neck. His fingers reached down, easing themselves into Jesse's still loose hole. Those dangerous fingers curled, right against his prostate.

Jesse's toes curled. He moaned and arched up into the sensation as Genji began to rub against that clump of nerves with ambition. "But I do what Jack and Gabe tell me," Genji purred into his ear. "They tell me what to do based on trends. Are you telling me to not listen to my bosses?" There was a playful edge to Genji's words as he nibbled them into Jesse's skin, all while those sinful fingers continued to tease and torment his prostate. 

"Fuck," A shiver rolled down Jesse's spine, he could feel his climax fast approaching. His cock twitched as he let out another whine as an answer to Genji.

Hana was near, her camera focusing in on his greedy hole, and how eagerly they swallowed up Genji's fingers. He could feel his balls tightening, feel his cock leaking as it glanced off Genji's back, most likely leaving a line of clear pre against the other man's skin. 

No one was holding Jesse's cock. No one was going to direct his orgasm.

"Not-not saying that," Jesse managed, his words slurring together as his brain began to fuzz over. "Just-" He moaned, arching his back and moving harder onto the fingers deep inside of him.

Genji twisted. The sensation against his prostate was too much, and Jesse felt elation pour over him as he called out his pleasure. His back arched and twisted, only to be held down by Genji's own weight.

Now, his brain was on autopilot. He felt wave after wave, shot after shot of hot cum eject from his body, and paint Genji's back in white. Jesse felt his spend drip down, only to pool on his hips, stomach, and thighs.

Still, Genji's fingers tormented him, fingering at his hole until his aching cock could do nothing but dribble down his shaft. 

Jesse knew what audiences wanted. He bit at his lower lip as both his shaking hands gripped around Genji's thick shaft, stroking him quick and diligently.

Big, soulful, honey-colored eyes staring deep into those inky black pools, watching as the man over him smirked, the tip of his tongue edging out the side of his mouth as his free hand reached up to grip his shoulder and steady him. Those fingers slipped out of Jesse's body, warm and wet, those fingers spread themselves out over his chest, burring themselves in Jesse's thick body hair.

"On the tits," Hana instructed. 

Genji let out a grunting answer as he leaned over Jesse, bracing one hand by his head as he furiously pumped his ruddy red cock with the other. "Just the tits?" He asked, his voice breathy and raw.

"Yeah," Hana snapped her gum again. "No facials. Not today, just that. People love seeing his pretty tits all plastered in cum.""

"Come on, Genj, give it to me," Jesse panted

And then Genji crested. His back arched high as the first wave of hot cum shot out of his cock and against his stomach, and up to his chest, painting him in streams of white, all to the delight of Hana's camera, catching the moment in glorious high definition.

Hana gave the okay sign.

Genji flopped onto the bed, next to Jesse. "Shit," He moaned.

With a laugh, Jesse reached over with a limp hand and patted his chest. "Good job, Buddy." 

"Best lay you ever had?" Genji huffed out, closing his eyes and went boneless next to him.

"Reyes fucks like a locomotive, so no." He answered. "Get on his level, scrub."

They lay there as the crew around them worked on packing up. The bright lights overhead flickered out, and suddenly, the room felt cold. Jesse let his fingers slide absently through the cum that was slowly drying in the hair. It would be a pain to clean up later, but he felt too bone tired to do anything about it now. His other hand reached over, stroking again at the long, elegant tattoo that graced Genji's body.

Absentmindedly, Genji scratched at an itch on his chest before he turned to look at the man next to him. "You were really talking to someone last night? Is it serious?"

"Mmm no," Jesse shrugged. "Just flirting. I don't really got time for much else besides casual flirting."

"Well-"

"If you say anything else about your brother, I will be forced to punch you in the nose," Jesse sat up abruptly. 

"He's got a tattoo like mine," He stated, gesturing to Jesse's hand. "And, if you want, he can get you in contact with the artist."

"You can't?"

"Friend of the family," Genji shrugged. "Anija is the responsible, respectable one. He is the one you want to talk to."

With a chuckle, Jesse pushed himself to sit. "I can't say no to that craftmanship."

A wicked smile passed over Genji's face. "Also, I think he is so touch-starved, even touching his dragon will have him cuming buckets in your hands."

"Do you often speak of your brother's orgasms?" Jesse quipped.

"Only when it's relevant to the conversation."

"And how often is that?"

"As often as I like."

"Wow."

"I'm a real scream at Sunday brunch."


End file.
